Heaven Sent
by shyXshortieXbabe
Summary: In his final days an 85 year old Pony is granted three wishes. But do wishes really lead to happiness?
1. Default Chapter

Hiya everyone! This little story popped into my head....uhhh a few days ago. In this there's such thing as a Shinsengumi. (Japanese belief thing...harhar) Shinsengumi are helpers from heaven who have suicided and to repent for their actions they help people into heaven. This particular shinsengumi is small so he can only grant three wishes. I'll usually refer to him/it as the helper.  
  
Thanks!!  
  
Danni  
  
"Don't you tell me what to do, daughter dearest. When you're 90, then you can try. But not until then." Ponyboy held the phone to his ear, hand shaking with the effort.  
  
"I **am** resting." The 85-year-old man protested, sounding like a child despite his age.  
  
He sounded 14. Like the year Dally and Johnny had left him.  
  
His white hair fell into his eyes, making him remember when it had been reddish brown. It hadn't been reddish brown for 20 years, though it was still silky.  
  
"Oh leave an old man in peace." Ponyboy could hear his daughter laugh on the other end of the phone, at least his hearing hadn't left him. His eyesight was dimming, but his ears were as sharp as ever. No way anyone would ever catch him with one of those damn watchamacallit hearing aids or the gods forsaken bifocals. Not while there was breath left in his body. Which, sadly, mightn't be much longer. If he wanted to read he'd just have to get that newfangled talking book idea. Kids these days, never know what they'll come up with next.  
  
"The kids and I are coming over, pops" His daughter seemed to have inherited Darry's take-charge personality. Which, as far as Pony could tell, was a good thing. Darry had passed away a while back.  
  
"Pops? Do I have to get you a hearing aid? You there....?" His daughter was speaking to him, "Daddy? Are you okay?" Ponyboy emerged from his thoughts slowly, these days he never seemed to get enough thinking done.  
  
When you're young you think you'll have your whole lifetime to think, but you really don't. There will never be, in this universe, enough time to think about everything you want.  
  
"Don't you even mention those damn contraptions to me, Goldie, I told you I don't need one. Yes, I'll see you. Love you, Bye."  
  
"Bye, Dad."  
  
It had been so long since anyone had called him Ponyboy. He missed it like one would miss a part of their past. Truly and Deeply.  
  
Though, he was no longer a boy and he realized that when he held a cup 10 years back and it would not stop clanking.  
  
Rheumatism.  
  
Not everyone can handle getting old. Two-Bit couldn't. At the ripe old age of 70, the wisecracking old greaser went on one too many joy rides.  
  
And Ponyboy had been kind of happy for Uncle Keith, as Goldie had called him. At least he didn't have to stick around to see his body give out about him.  
  
Pony's lungs were failing him. He's spent far too many years smoking without a care.  
  
But what's done is done, and Ponyboy rose, his bones creaking.  
  
The doorbell rang, his daughter, most likely. Ponyboy was still deep in thought as he shuffled like the old man he was towards the door.  
  
He was short of breath before he reached the doorknob.  
  
His grandchildren waited with their mother outside.  
  
The youngest, Mickey, looked like a little Sodapop. Ponyboy felt like holding him forever and a day. His brown eyes and golden hair, his sunny disposition and startling good looks: all Soda's. He wanted to never let the kid go, he wanted to hold Mickey tightly, the way he could no longer hold Soda.  
  
Something caught in Ponyboy's throat and even as he began to cough painfully he watched his daughter's panicked face through the screen door, "Daddy?"  
  
He watched still, with an odd detachment as she broke through the screen and simultaneously dialed 911 on her cell phone.  
  
Then he watched Mickey, holding his baby sister tightly, "Gampa, s'wrong? Gampa!?"  
  
The coughing didn't ease, and he watched Goldie run for the oxygen tank he kept always by the entrance.  
  
He watched, and then he collapsed.  
  
Part II A Little Help.  
  
But someone else was watching too. A nameless Shinsengumi cried tears of pain for the old one it had never met, only watched over.  
  
(a/n if you don't know what shinsengumi are read the note at the beginning!)  
  
"I want to help him." The helper cried, and it's heart hurt for the old one because it was near the old one's time.  
  
"Go then. And give what peace you can." The Voice from above answered the helper, "But remember, you are only a helper. You may not go to heaven until I wish it." The Voice was kind, to let such a young helper whose powers weren't fully developed, go to help the old one.  
  
The helper nodded his small head and raced down from his home in the clouds to find the old one's house. It was a shabby neighborhood, and the house looked lived in and comfy. It radiated love that usually came from a family whose bonds were tight, and the helper saw that the house itself had been helping the old one. Giving him love to ease the pain of life. Silently the helper thanked the house and ran straight through the old one's daughter on his way to the old one's room.  
  
The woman continued to walk but settled down on the couch next to her children and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
The clouds outside rumbled angrily, the sounds of gunshots went off in the distance, strange but not unusual. And the helper saw the old one shiver in his sleep.  
  
This man, the old one, was nearing his time, he knew.  
  
The helper had taken the form he had once used in life, that of a small boy.  
  
The sound of labored breathing met his ears.  
  
Ponyboy's eyes were closed though he was not sleeping.  
  
The helper touched the old one's eyes gently, then his chest.  
  
He put a little of his own energy into the man. Instantly Pony's eyes fluttered open and his breathing eased.  
  
The old one, reached for the switchblade that never left his side, "who are you?"  
  
The helper realized that he had no name. On Ponyboy's nightstand was a book titled Johnny Tremain.  
  
"I'm....uh...I'm Johnny" The helper smiled up at Ponyboy, and in fact, the helper had big dark eyes and looked like a puppy.  
  
Ponyboy froze, his gray eyes cloudy.  
  
"Old one?" The helper peered into Ponyboy's face, "I'm here to grant you three wishes."  
  
a/n  
  
Was okie dokie? Uhm, well this is out of sheer curiosity but what would you want if you were dying and you got three wishes? I'd want my family and friends by my side, and be able to see the night sky, and be able to have time to tell everyone goodbye. Watcha think? R and R peas 


	2. the first wish

Ponyboy stared at Johnny, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped, "You can't be Johnny"  
  
The helper put his small hands on his hips, "Yes I can! I can pick to be any name I want to be."  
  
Ponyboy held the switch in his shaking grip, "Are you one of Mickey's friends?"  
  
Mickey was a pretty popular kid, his friends came to Ponyboy's house often. But this Johnny kid looked too young, his eyes were to dark and big, his voice too caring and childish.  
  
Johnny took a step forward meaning to steady Ponyboy's hands but Ponyboy flinched away as the helper used his magic.  
  
Ponyboy felt his hands steady and he spread his hands, palms up, in wonder. "What are you?"  
  
"I'm...." The helper searched for a word that Ponyboy would understand. His eyes wandered slowly over the Old one's room. The warm comforter, the shelf of books, the paintings of which Ponyboy had once made his life's money.  
  
"an angel?" Ponyboy asked, his gray eyes twinkling like they hadn't in a very long time. His voice was full of childlike wonder, even as the switch fell to the floor.  
  
"Sure, okay." Johnny nodded and smiled. He was ashamed of telling Ponyboy his one and only secret. That he had been bad in his last life and committed suicide; therefore he was forced to help people to heaven instead of going to heaven himself.  
  
"You remind me of someone from long ago..." The Old one looked thoughtful, "his name was Johnny too.." Like a true Grandfather Ponyboy took Johnny on his lap. Ponyboy had learned, despite his struggles in life, to believe in angels.  
  
He learned because although so many people had left him, he still felt so loved. Two-Bit, Darry, Soda, Dally and Johnny were all gone, but he felt them beside him every day of his life.  
  
Johnny was growing fond of the Old one and he snuggled back against Ponyboy, feeling the thin but comfortable frame behind him relax. Everybody wants to be loved, afterall.  
  
"Well, I'm on my death bed then, I suppose." Ponyboy was surprisingly accecpting, though after 85 years preparing for death, one would have to be.  
  
The angel nodded, "I'm here to guide you to heaven. But I'm allowed to grant you first: three wishes".  
  
Ponyboy laughed, "I don't need three wishes, my life is content, I'm happy to die right now." His wrinkled face was smiling but inside the Old one Johnny could sense old pain.  
  
"Do you want to be a hungry ghost wandering this planet because your life was unfulfilled?" Johnny asked, completely serious.  
  
Ponyboy smiled again, but his eyes were sad, "The things I would wish for...I don't need anymore. I don't need material things, little one." There was an oil painting on Ponyboy's wall. A group of tough looking guys all stood together in a trashy neighborhood park. But they were smiling. Even though they looked like they could beat you up without a second thought, they're grins were wide. They're faces were bright with laughter and Johnny saw kindness in their eyes even as he was terrified of them.  
  
Ponyboy's gaze also lingered on the picture. His voice was husky when he asked, "Could you...well would you be able to...?"  
  
Johnny listened to the unspoken question. Can you bring my friends here? Not as Old men, but as they once were. Strong, Young, happy.  
  
"I can do that Old one, if that is your wish."  
  
Ponyboy nodded, his tired face lighting up with hope and an anguish so deep it hurt Johnny to look at him, "I wish to see them just once...before I join them."  
  
The little helper understood. Ponyboy was afraid of dying. Despite all his preparations and faith, he was scared. Also, there was something else that needed to be done...something big. Johnny felt the love that radiated from the house and smiled gently. He could do it.  
  
There were no magic spells, Ponyboy observed anxiously, none of that hocus- pocus nonsense.  
  
There were no flashes of light or sparks or rages of thunder and lightening. Just suddenly his friends were there. And it was more than Ponyboy could take.  
  
Seeing his friends again, even Steve who was now 88 and sitting in a wheelchair, pushed Ponyboy over the edge. He began to cry, holding tightly to Johnny, great tears of remembered pain rolling down his cheeks. His sobs were weak, like a child's and Johnny fed him more of his own life's energy. Their time was elapsing.  
  
"Hey Ponyboy. I thought I was the bawl-baby of the family. Thanks for taking over for me." Soda grinned down at Pony, his eyes sparkling with love.  
  
But when Ponyboy reached out a trembling hand to touch his older brother, it went right through.  
  
"I'm sorry." Johnny whispered, "They aren't of this world, you can't touch them."  
  
"Glory, Ponyboy. You sure have aged since I last saw ya" Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow at him and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"But he isn't as bad off as Steve." Johnny the first said, pain in his dark eyes, "Hey Ponyboy."  
  
"Hey Johnny" Pony choked out, "hows heaven treatin' ya?"  
  
"Right good" Dally messed up Johnny the first's hair.  
  
Soda was kneeling in front of Steve, "Hey buddy."  
  
Steve wasn't crying, "Soda?"  
  
"yah, It's me, pal."  
  
"oh." Steve returned to staring off into the distance, out the window.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Two-Bit jerked a thumb at Randall. Soda tearfully turned towards Ponyboy.  
  
"he was in a nursing home. I wish I could still visit him...but after Soda left, he just didn't want to talk to anybody. He never had kids you know" Ponyboy tried to explain Steve's pain, his pain. The one that ate from inside out every day.  
  
Dallas had changed. Maybe heaven had changed him, or maybe he was always that way but there was kindness in his eyes when he said, "We miss you Pony" This was echoed by all the guys.  
  
"And we'll be waiting for ya'll up there too" Johnny the first smiled, then winked at the little Johnny. "Take care of him, okay?"  
  
Little Johnny smiled, "I will."  
  
Ponyboy was distressed, "wait. You can't go yet. I don't know anything about what heaven's like. I'm scared."  
  
Darry, who had been silent for most of the visit, looked at Ponyboy, "No matter how old you look you'll always be the baby, huh Pony. Well I'll be waiting to take care of you in heaven. Oh yah, your wife Cherry's here also. She's sorry she couldn't come but it hurts her to see you in so much pain."  
  
Slowly all the people vanished except for Steve and Pony.  
  
Ponyboy wiped the tears from his cheeks. He understood now that the pain of loss inside of him would never fully heal but he wasn't sad because of it any longer.  
  
Johnny hugged Ponyboy close and then remembered Steve.  
  
"Would you like to go home Old One?"  
  
"No. I want to die." Steve closed his eyes. "I don't want to be by myself. If you leave me Ponyboy..." Steve's voice was weak, it come from somewhere deep within him. Maybe this was the side that Soda knew so well.  
  
The side that cried when Dally was shot under the streetlamp.  
  
Ponyboy blinked and Steve was beside him.  
  
"I want to kill myself, Pony. I'm tired of life, I'm tired of living. I just want to rest...." Steve whispered, his eyes closed. Ponyboy understood too well, "You must find the beauty in life, Steve. The strength to go on."  
  
The helper touched Steve gently, "Your time is near. A few months, you have journey yet to be finished."  
  
"I'm tired of journeys" And Steve did sound tired. He sounded exhausted, drained, desperate.  
  
Quick as an old man could, Steve grabbed Ponyboy's switch from the bed, "I want to die."  
  
a/n  
  
Thanks for the reviews guys...I'm trying to finish up all my stories...so yup. Ya'll are awesome. I'd appreciate constructive criticism but no flames please. 


	3. the end

A/n shoot it's been forever since I've updated hasn't it? ....sigh...well here I am again! Woot woot!  
  
"Don't Steve!" Ponyboy could feel the panic rise in his chest, felt the pain as his heart beat faster.  
Johnny looked on sadly, his dark eyes round like a child's. There was still more life left for Steve Randle to live, still more for this exhausted old man to accomplish.  
"I'm so tired" Steve choked down a cry of anguish, his withered hands holding the blade to his chest with familiar certainty.  
"Put the switch down" Ponyboy gasped, pushing into his chest with the palm of his right hand. The pain was intense.  
Johnny saw the old one's pain, felt it like it was his own. There would be no time for three wishes if the tired old one did not stop.  
"There is still good to be done in your future" Johnny whispered, "You must stop...-  
"Stay gold for me Steve, when I'm gone" Ponyboy was fighting through the pain so he could speak, "will you stay gold for me?" Pony's white hair fell over his eyes, hiding the tears that sprang from them.  
"Ponyboy..." Steve's voice was desperate as he dropped the switch and went to his dying friend.  
Ponyboy smiled faintly as Steve took his hand, "I'm sorry...Pon'...I'll stay here...for you...and for the gang."  
Johnny steadied Ponyboy as Steve began to vanish from the room. They were running out of time. The little helper, fed Ponyboy more of his own life-force, taking on Ponyboy's pain as much as he could. But he watched helplessly as the old one's body began to give out beneath him.  
The old one layback on his bed, his breathing was easier but the pain was beginning to dull his eyes.  
"What will happen when I die, little one, Johnny?" The question was faint, almost impossible to make out over the roaring thunder clouds outside.  
Johnny touched the old's man face, finding the scars from rumbles and laugh lines etched into his features.  
"It's beautiful, the place you'll go to. It's beauty and light and friends...have you ever felt pure happiness before?" Johnny asked.  
Ponyboy choked on his words but his eyes drifted to the couch where his daughter slept with her children. Johnny nodded his little head in understanding. He watched as the old one formed his lips into the shape of a silent kiss.  
"What do you wish old one? There is only a bit more time left....for me to help you...show me..." Johnny gently touched his forehead to Ponyboy's, forming a link between them.  
Instantly a sunset as brilliant as Johnny had ever seen burst into bloom outside of Ponyboy's window. The old man could not see it, but he saw the light on Johnny's face and the wonder in his eyes...and that was enough for him.  
The sunrise was beautiful with the bright hue of pink mingling with the shimmering pale blue of the sky.  
The pain was fading now, the light dimming in the old one's eyes as the sun rose in the evening.  
"Stay...with me...?" The old one whispered in his last breath. "alone...."  
Johnny felt the life drifting from Ponyboy's old broken body. The sunrise warmed the little one's heart and he shed tears of happiness for the old one.

Tears of joy.  
"I'll stay with you" Johnny kissed the old one's cheek gently, "Your time is here. You'll soon see it's very beautiful there."  
  
Johnny was there when the Old One's spirit rose from his body. His spirit developed into the form a young boy. With reddish brown hair, a lean build and kind green-gray eyes, the boy gently wiped the tears from Johnny's cheeks.  
"Wonder if Paul Newman's where I'm going..." the boy winked the pain gone from his face.  
As Ponyboy rose in the sky, Johnny stayed below. His life force was almost gone and the pain of Ponyboy's body had left him without the energy to fly.  
The Voice spoke then kindness seeming to radiate from the sunset, "You may go, little one. Your punishment is finished, go with the Old one."  
The small one was lifted after Ponyboy into the sunset.  
  
Steve Randle sat alone by the window in the nursing home. Slowly he was mumbling to himself or maybe he was speaking to the brilliant sunrise.  
"....Then leaf subsides to leaf..  
So Eden sank to grief  
So dawn goes down to day  
Nothing gold can stay....".  
  
A/n  
Well that was an adventure...I'm sorry it took so long to finish...but I wanted to explore what the characters might be like in the future. As in real real old. I gave it my best shot and I can't ask for more from myself, thanks for reviewing, luv ya lots!


End file.
